


Sanctuary

by alybee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Feral boys, Fluff, GRRRRRBARKBARKBARKBARK, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dreamnotfound, karlnap, maybe angst idk, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybee/pseuds/alybee
Summary: “So pleased to see you both still hung up on calling me your waitress,” a chuckle was let out from the tallest boy there, getting a scoff in return from George.Dream smirked, his speech laced with a sort of playfulness, “I mean can you blame us? Have you seen how you look in that little apron? Look at you go, delivering all of our hard work. How about a twirl for us, George?”For that Dream was gifted a loving smack across the forearm, George reaching over the counter to do so. The third boy in the trio however was seemingly losing himself in laughter only a few inches away, “Is that or a yes or a no?” is all Sapnap could choke out between roaring hiccups that almost rang through the shop (earning a few stares, might I add) .-------or alternatively, feral boys coffee shop au :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 38





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> first actual serious fic ngl tho my gogy x ed sheeran one kinda slapped tho 
> 
> in all seriousness, please enjoy :) i will try to update as much as i can, and feedback is greatly appreciated !! have a lovely day/night n take care of urselves <3
> 
> chapter title is home by cavetown

A bell rings in a small shop, voices blending together with a low energy tune finding its way into the rhythm of the people. 

“Order for Hannah,” the nasally voice of a young man called through the shop to his coworker, “where’s our waitress?” the voice adds, a smile evident in his speech.

Another friendly face leaves a childish remark to his friend, who approaches the two baristas with a pout and rolling eyes, “There you are, Gogmeister,” tanned fingers transferring the brewed coffee over to slender hands with ease, like a perfected code, practiced time and time again. 

George makes his way over to a brunette girl seated at one of the elevated seats near the shop’s window and sets the drink down in front of the girl with a smile. She looked up from the work that entranced her on the laptop she had with her to return the gift of a matching grin. “An iced Americano for Hannah?” the boy in blue spoke and she gave a nod,

“That’s me, thank you!” one more nod and small smile ended the transaction with hospitality and the boy got back to his two friends behind the counter and glared at them both, setting down a delivery tray as he did so.

“So pleased to see you both still hung up on calling me your waitress,” a chuckle was let out from the tallest boy there, getting a scoff in return from George. 

Dream smirked, his speech laced with a sort of playfulness, “I mean can you blame us? Have you seen how you look in that little apron? Look at you go, delivering all of our hard work. How about a twirl for us, George?” 

For that Dream was gifted a loving smack across the forearm, George reaching over the counter to do so. The third boy in the trio however was seemingly losing himself in laughter only a few inches away, “Is that or a yes or a no?” is all Sapnap could choke out between roaring hiccups that almost rang through the shop (earning a few stares, might I add) .

“Absolutely not. Get back to work, assholes.” was all George left his friends with before stomping off to take another order, his friendly demeanor not failing to perk back up when he reaches the next customer. Sapnap and Dream both let out a teasing whine as the brunette left their presence. The laughter died down, a few slipping past them every now and then. Despite the antics, both of them went back to filling orders regardless. 

At the entrance of the shop stood a grinning boy, bright patterns dancing across a pullover, accompanied by a collared shirt underneath. He greeted the customers with his charismatic charm, giving even the most melancholy customers a refreshing boost as they gratefully took in the mocha and caramel aroma. Karl found himself all over the place, not really having a set job to do anyways. Today he decided to be some sort of door man, but it worked, and it brought in customers nonetheless. 

After greeting a couple handfuls of consumers, Karl made his way over to check on those already seated and taken care of. Amongst these was a young boy, fiddling with their assorted plants that decorated their tables. He could read the disinterest on the boy’s face, clear as day. Not if he could help it. 

Karl snaked around the neatly placed tables and such, finding himself in the kitchen area. He was as stealthy as he could manage, silencing his footsteps as much as possible. To be fair, it wasn’t too difficult to do, considering the traffic outside of the kitchen. Regardless, he still managed to get caught right before reaching the trays of assorted baked goods. Karl was met with a grin that spread ear to ear, and it was contagious. Despite his stealth mission being a failure, he returned the grin with just as much energy, before the shorter in front of him spoke, “Welcome to the cave, Karlos. What are you getting yourself into this time? Or have you come to finally help me as I do all this shit myself?” the tone in his voice never failing to be nothing other than banter.

“Just… checking in is all…” the large grin never leaving his features, clearly exposing whatever he was scheming. Alex was quick to catch on and rolled his eyes, his hands giving attention back to the dough he was previously kneading. 

Alex sighed, a laugh mixing in with his words, “You can’t just keep giving random ass children food for free. I am slaving away in this goddamn kitchen, wasting away my youth, just for you to give away my hard work to some ungrateful ass child? I can’t believe this.” 

The taller boy shrugs, “Any askers? I don’t see any? Besides, that child is probably more grateful than you are anyways. Least he doesn’t.. Hey wait..” he pauses briefly, “Do you hear that? That’s the wambulance. It’s for you.” Karl begins giggling hysterically, somehow making himself laugh harder than he probably should’ve.

Alex elbows his friend, hands still busy in dough as a scoff escapes his lips, “Oh whatever, asshole. You just don’t understand the disrespect I have to go through everyday. Entitled motherfucker over here.” He sticks his hand in a little bit of flour, flicking it towards Karl with a maniacal laugh, “Take that, bitch! Now get out of my goddamn kitchen, unless you’re gonna help my ass!” 

The sleeves of the taller’s sweater fall over his hands as he puts on a shocked and hurt facade, clearly over exaggerating. Karl uses the sleeves to brush the flour off of his bright sweater, as it stuck out quite a bit, before lightly whacking Alex with the aforementioned sleeves. He swiftly grabbed one of the cookies on the tray, before bolting out. Various curses were heard from his tail, but luckily no one really seemed to notice. Thank God. 

Karl exits the area, leaving his friend in the dust. He begins to make his way towards the tired child, hiding the treat behind his back. Tapping the kid on the shoulder, he slides him the cookie. It was round with a simple smiley face sitting atop of it in sweet icing. The child’s face lit up, exposing a gap toothed smile. The cookie was accepted with utter glee, the child’s mother looking up from what she was reading to give Karl a kind, knowing smile. The kind that was truly grateful and evident of tiredness. Karl gave a nod and that same kindness back. Patting the kid on the head, he made his way to his baristas. The look on his face showed he was satisfied with himself, clearly pleased with the results of his venture.   
As he walked over to the front counter, the content smile stayed spread across his face. He was proud of what he had going on here. His eyes glossed over all of the satisfied customers that his friends had taken care of while still enjoying themselves. He looked at said friends with loving eyes, happy that they can all live their lives and sustain themselves while all being together and continuing their usual banter. It was a dream come true, and it never really processed. He doesn’t think it really ever will, but that’s fine. Karl has always been the type to live in the moment anyways.

The brunette snapped out of his daydream as he bumped into the counter, a snicker being heard from the black haired boy behind it. His eyes shot up and brief eye contact was made, before Karl giggled as well, a sleeved hand flying up over his mouth. 

“Can I take your order?” Sapnap teased. 

“Mmm. No. I don’t think so.” Karl’s words were quick and snappy, yet comical. The blonde beside Sapnap spat out a laugh. 

With that, George approached the counter as well. He adjusted his sweater vest before scanning the three in front of him. Sarcasm dripped from his words as he spoke, “What is this? A party? Don’t you two have coffee to stir?” 

Karl gave George a light shove, “C’mon, Gogy. Have a little fun. What the honk, dude. From the way you act, you could fool me into thinking you are the one in charge around here.” The two behind the counter made faces at one another is agreeance, pointing fingers at each other and nodding excessively, “Besides, the busiest time of the day is almost over, pull that stick out of your butt, bro.”

George’s face reddened slightly as he registered the words being spoken to him, shoulders raising up and body becoming tense. 

“Not my fault I actually care about the work quality around here. Maybe you should take some notes, Karl Jacobs.” 

“Hmm.. Maybe you’re right.” A smug look washed over George’s face, him thinking he won, before Karl’s features turned to look analytical and knowing, him tapping his chin for a moment. Seconds later he pulls out an imaginary notepad, and begins scribbling at the air. He tries not to smile (not very hard though, clearly) as he half whispers, “...to do list.. put stick up butt… be a nimrod...” The colorful boy cracked and began hysterically giggling to himself again. Dream chuckled and Sapnap looked like he was about to cry. It wasn’t even that funny, bro, c’mon. 

George stammered, struggling to get out any sort of recognizable English out of his mouth. He squeaked and huffed. If this were a cartoon, there’d be steam coming out from the boy’s ears as he flipped off the group and stormed off, to y’know, do his job. This left the other three and their dying out laughter, making small remarks and teasing comments at the fuming boy, despite him now being out of earshot of their conversation. 

The three of them chatted for a short while, all while the two were taking orders and fulfilling drink requests, as well as the occasional grabbing of pastries from Alex in the back. Each and every time you would hear muffled colorful language without fail. It was hard for them to get tired of one another, so eventually Karl had to tear himself away from the conversation. He was gonna go wander around the shop some more, perhaps go back to greeting customers with a warm smile. Maybe bug Alex some more, who knows. 

As Karl exited the counter, Sapnap noticed a light green paper sticking out beside the register. He didn’t recall it being there seconds before, so he made his way towards it. As he picked it up, he identified the handwriting. On the middle of a sticky note, the words ‘you’re doing great! ;p’ were printed in neat, black print. Sapnap felt a smile creep up on his face, quickly pocketing the note. The little emoticon will be in the forefront of his brain for a good minute. In his mind he could picture Karl pulling out one of his little notepads, as he collected them and always had them on him, and scrawled out the note swiftly before he exited the conversation. It was a small gesture, but heartwarming nonetheless. A reminder never hurt, especially from Karl.

Dream, being nosy as ever, gave Sapnap a kick in the foot and a chuckle to follow, “That frappuccino won’t make itself, loverboy. Get on with it.” a wink followed his words and Sapnap rolled his eyes, a light blush not failing to fall over his face, punching Dream in the shoulder. 

Sapnap did what he was told regardless, and got back to fulfilling whatever the customers wanted this time. As he finished up another drink, Dream came over with three others. Sapnap’s face was nothing less than a visual what the fuck. The taller boy smirked and set the drinks down in the place for their waitress to come retrieve them, “Pick up the pace, bro. You’re falling behind.” 

“That’s not even fair, asshole. You know you’re inhumanly fast at that shit, don’t come dissing me now. So stupid.” a squeak not failing to escape and crack his words mid bitching. The black haired boy huffed, tightening the bandana around his forehead. 

Days at the shop were long, but they didn’t fail to be enjoyable. They acted like they hated each other, but really they were a ton of idiots. It was appalling they could even run a functional business, but hey, sometimes you’re just … really lucky, y’know?

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this fic was very loosely inspired by this tweet !! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/salinewilbur/status/1353585843114414080


End file.
